percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Chapter 4: Troubles Begin
By now you, I knew we were in trouble. I could see more of the giant now; it's head was covered in shaggy black hair and beard. It's eyes glowed fiercely, and it had two massive canines, like a saber-tooth. It body was humanoid, but covered in shimmering skin coloured scales. It only wore a filthy loin-cloth. Finn pushed me off of her, since I had crashed into her. She stood up, and drew her silver spear, Peircer. "What are you, monster?" The gutteral laughter was heard again, as the creature's massive chest shuddered with mirth. "Such bravado... I am no monster, Viking... I am Aegir, Jotun lord of the waves! And you shall fall before me!" I gulped. Jotun? Lord of waves? Bad news. I looked at Olaf. His war-axe, Bloodbringer, glinted sinisterly. He caught my glance, and mouthed, On the count of three. I nodded back, and drew Heartripper. "Three!" Yelled Olaf, and we leapt onto the giant. He batted Olaf aside, but I managed to connect my blade with its arm. It drew no blood, only lightly grazed its scales. Having jumped off the ship, I fell into the sea. For a momment, I kicked around, then emerged. Apparently, the others had taken the signal. I saw Snorri shoot Aegir with his 19th century rifle. The bullet cracked his scales, but didn't break them. Another dude threw a throwing axe at him, but Aegir deflected it with one claw. It returned to the guy's hand, kinda like a boomerang. Olaf had apparently swum to the giants left leg, and now slashed at it furiously with his axe. A trickle of blood emerged, and Aegir roared. I swum over to Olaf, shivering with cold. We set off slashing at his wound, till the water ran red with his blood. "ENOUGH!!!" He roared. All of us rocked back, and the ship shuddered. Aegir stepped away. Did I mention he was standing on the water? Yeah, crazy. Now, his hideous faces contoured into a ghastly grin. "I see Odin has chosen wisely. Still, you cannot survive. My daughters come to my aid, Vikings!" I'd climbed onto the ship now, thanks to a rope some-one had thrown to us. Olaf and me stood shivering, both from cold, and fear. Daughters?? "Um," I asked, "How many daughters do you have...?" "Nine." I glanced at the others. Everyone looked shaken. At that moment, the water boiled. Nine other figures rose through the water, not with as much force as Aegir, though. They looked like fashion models. Each was as beautiful as Aegir was ugly. They wielded wickedly sharp swords, and had daggers strapped to their arms. "Now, you shall suffer... Attack, O Waves!" Growled Aegir, to his daughters. They were waves? They were about to attack, when I spoke. "Not fair!" Aegir frowned, squishing his already hideous face. "What?" "I said not fair. You and your daughters walk on the sea, while we must fight you from a ship, and by swimming? Give us a fair fight, if you are truly a Jotun." The Waves spoke to their father in shrill, piercing notes, like dolphins. He nodded a few times, then bared his teeth in what I hoped was a smile. "We accept your challenge, Viking. Step onto the sea; you will not drown, but stand. Then fight us- in a duel. Each man to take on one of my daughters. If you defeat all of them, any three may challenge me." I looked at the others. A confused meeting took place. "There's no way three can defeat him!" "We have no choice, Joffrand..." "Halgor's right. We have no choice. We can't bargain here..." "We can. Let me do the talking..." "Oh, I know how well you talk, Snorri-" "Stay out of this, sister!" "And how the hell do we beat the Waves?" "They look fast, and agile-" "Also hot..." "Shutup, Olaf!" "Yeah, yeah, sorry..." "WE DON'T HAVE ALL ETERNITY!!!" This was Aegir. Halgor looked at me and nodded. I looked and at the giant, and said "We accept your terms, Aegir! Prepare the sea for our arrival!" Someone moaned behind me, and I heard the kid Joffrand grumble. Aegir stamped the see, and the waves stilled, so the sea looked like a really shiny blue marble floor. "Which one of you desires death the most?!" I looked back. "Well...?" Snorri stood up and stalked near the prow, drawing his rifle. I tried to wish him good luck, but he pushed passed me, jumping onto the solid sea. I was liking him less and less. Aegir clapped, and a throne made of solid water appeared behind him. He sat down, chuckling. "Let the tournament... begin!" Category:The Lost Raider Category:Chapter Page